User talk:Revolution 9
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the 1900 Map Game page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Local Mafia Boss (talk) 17:09, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Hi Revolution, I am Edgeofnight (or Edge, or Eon). I was head mod of Almost 2, key word there being was. While I thank you in taking intrest in the project, sadly it has been over for a while. We have several other map games running so feel free to join on of those. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ You post events as your nation. If plausible, they should be put on the map by the map maker. So no, you don't edit the map Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) Hey Revolution. Edge again. Let me remind you again that Almost 2 ended. Your questions Hey So I saw your questions on Local's talk page. and I can answer them for you. #Sockpuppeting is one person with multiple accounts. Wether you use it for an in game advantage or to circumvent a block, it is a severe crime and ussually results in a permanant ban #In Map Games, Nations can be conquered. Depending on the game, you can either invade a nation with "Hard" power, or influence a nation with "Soft power" the general rule of thumb in map games is that you can only influence weaker, non-player naitons. Wars are decided with an algorithim and can be against non-player nations and player nations. Any questions about that can be put on my talk page if you want more info. #Currently we are in a bit of a dry season in terms of games. We have my game,Vivempires, and another game, Enhancement (Map Game). Both of these games are on going. #Future map videos on youtube are probably made with GIMP, Paint, or Pixlr and thenn put into a slideshow. Also, I recomend you check the Alternate History Wiki (Link is on my page). Most of our users come from there. If you need anything else, ask Local or me. Hope you stay and play with us!!! I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ Also, when you put ~~~~, you don't need to write your name after. Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) Don't forget to post for Vivempires now that you have joined it I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ I forgot, I'll add you as soon as possible. Shattered Stars and Stripes Revised IT HAS BEGUN!!!! I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ You, sir, are cheating. Don't Spartian300 (talk) 22:33, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Piss off. I am the USA. I don't have to listen to you! Spartian300 (talk) 00:21, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Depends on the Game. In my games I don't care as long as it doesn't break the page or takes up room, but others may care strongly about it.Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! MEOT No. Tech (talk) 16:17, January 2, 2015 (UTC) You sir have made an ass out of the entire European community. Why must you insist upon creating conflict? Especially against one of my allies? There wasn't anywhere else you could've gone to take territory? Really Revolution? But instead you've attacked Portugal with the idea that I would simply let you walk in and kick the door down without any sort of action on my part, I will see you on the battlefield. CaptainCain (talk) 15:51, January 4, 2015 (UTC) To counter your point I'd like to point out that France and now the Baltic Union has joined in the war. CaptainCain (talk) 17:00, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Well first off I'm not trying to be spiteful, annoying or aggravating in any way. You attacked my ally and thus I stepped up to defend them, you could naturally ask; why didn't I support Prussia then? Well unlike Prussia, Portugal isn't crazy and as of yet has yet to do anything to provoke this war. As for everyone joining in, well I simply called upon my allies isn't that the base idea behind a military alliance? As for the some what nasty commanets, I apologize. CaptainCain (talk) 17:08, January 4, 2015 (UTC) revolution Sorry. an accident.Hi there. I'm still that awesome guy. 22:28, January 4, 2015 (UTC) You have a higher score, but if you where to read my turns, I had a larger standing army than the force you invaded with. The wars where changed to reflect the results. You Lost to Portagul. Then the 2 strongest states in the game joined in and you lost harder. Your colonial empire is going to be divided up, though Spain Proper will be left untouched. Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! 22:38, January 4, 2015 (UTC) You can not just say "This stuff isn't counted cause I want it to not be counted". Second, there is a reason why Spain never invaded Portagul, even when Spain was stronger. Portagul and England are historic allies and, in modern times, Spain had too much turmoil to be strong enough to conquer Portagul. The algorithm was corrected by me because it was done wrong. As I said, I had a larger army, as shown by my turns compared to your turns. Obviously you where not the larger world power, you where beaten. Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! 22:44, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Not angry or annoyed. It's my job as an Admin to make sure the community is stable and awnser any questions. Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! 22:58, January 4, 2015 (UTC) I ussually keep the recent activity page open when I am home and watch that. If people need me they post it on my talk page. Beyond that most of my time is spent modding my projects. You'd have to ask Dax. Almost 3 Seeing as your grammar isn't horrendous, which is more than I can say about most people on this wikia, I will permit you play as the Second Reich. If you sign up I will approve you. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) Dax said it is starting the 17th of this month. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 19:46, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Yearly Rewards Nominations have started on the page. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 20:48, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Yay AltE Hey, I've noticed you signed up in AltE, every player only gets 500pixels of land, so can you specify where do you want your fortified city/capital to be? Mr.Darius 14:50, January 15, 2015 (UTC) You are a part of the tribe that decided to become a state but you only unified 500px, the rest of them (if there are any) remained in tribal society. So as a result you control your land and can expand into the tribe you originate from without causing war but you can not directly control them. Is that clear? If not, be sure to ask, I'll try to explain it differently. :] Mr.Darius 20:44, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Basically yes, you only control 500px of the land around the city/capital you have chosen. Mr.Darius 20:57, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Gaul reaction: Due to continuous agression and no reaction to previous raids, gaulic resistance increases in size and now counts around 1,600 people that are raiding and pillaging lands of CCC. Mr.Darius 17:28, January 25, 2015 (UTC) I have no idea whether it's still going or not and I don't think I've seen any stuff there. You should ask Edge tho, he maybe probably perhaps possibly should know. Good luck! Mr.Darius 21:07, January 27, 2015 (UTC) There are no civilizations with 200px now. Smaller states have more or as much expansion because you usually expand more than 1/2, therefore get no edp and do not improve economical category, as you can see Edinburgh and me as Athens always expanded 1/2 and are now the biggest states. Change your strategy a bit. Mr.Darius 20:55, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Voting Voting for the yearly rewards has begun. This is Edge, . Hit him up. Almost 3 Dax is busy with finals, and I am busy with midterms. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 19:03, January 19, 2015 (UTC) As 1992 is about dead Almost 3 will be given much-needed attention this weekend. Its algorithm will be fleshed out and it should be running within a week from now if all goes well Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) I'm sorry but I do not accept your modship in Almost 3 Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 01:52, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Map Contest You would have to talk to Sine about that. Vivempires I was thinking we could attack iberia together. You attack italy, i attack spain. You get italy, silacy, and all of iberias islands, i get spain and portagel, we can divide up iberian texas at a later date (until than it can be co owned by us) message me back any additional proposals, but i want to attack by 1918 if possible. Just to be clear, this is firesofdoom (iPod wont allow sig) edit to plan: we both attack spain, but the territory split remains the same. The reasn: without the multi frount battle rules, its two close for comfort for me to attack alone, so we attack on the same frount giveing us an enormas advantage over Iberia. Fires, Im just here so I don't get fined (talk) 20:52, February 14, 2015 (UTC) How many troops are you using for attacking iberia? least 3 mil would be preferable Fires I started the attack, make sure to assist me, either in your turn, or diplomacy under my turn im sorry i made peace, but think: you had already lost the german isles, and i had lost oklahoma. we both were out macthed in the colonial war, and not makeing many gains in europe. my max territory wads 5% in 2 years and yours was less. i sincerly appolagize, but the battle was not going anywere for us. However, if you chose to keep fighting, i will lend econamic support. we could attack again, but not for at least 10 turns. Fires, Im just here so I don't get fined (talk) 22:15, February 18, 2015 (UTC) also, unless i am completly reading this:http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Wars_%28Vivempires_2%29#World_War_2_.281918-1920.29 completly wrong, the territory goes to iberia whether we sign our not. again im very sorry. Fires, Im just here so I don't get fined (talk) 22:49, February 18, 2015 (UTC) I think the treaty was made by Edge. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) I wrote the treaty as Iberia. You lost the war in the Colonies and just barley won in Europe. You both attacked a state that has more people than the two of you put together and had a larger colonial empire. You lost the war either way. you can negotiate for the territory back, but you lost. no we would not have. we were loseing the war, and i personally did not want to lose more territory, or destry my econamy, but if you want to keep going, you are welcome to. also, when i sign the trety, it does not affect you. you can still figh tif you want. BTW, could you make your move on vivempires 2. the game is backed up at the moment. firesofdoom 22:30, February 19, 2015 (UTC) assukming you are on, could you hop on the chat? firesofdoom 16:19, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Because it's illogical. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 17:09, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Okay, so about your tri-domination scheme. First of all is sean in on this? I can check, but it wont work without him. Second, what about edge? He has territory in asia and africa, and sean is allied with him. Im nit saying he would be impossible to take, but with sean on his side, it might be. Lastly in europe: your teir 2 most of the land is controled be tier ones. Its a good plan, especally if sean is in on it, but there are a lot of problems to work though. Also, brazil has pretty much collapsed, so we would get help from the inca in SA. ~fires Fall of Man: The Cyber War The Machines shal rise, and war is about to begin....Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 16:13, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Because You really didn't win that much. Let me explain The algorithm decides wars, both who wins and how much the winner takes. Now looking at your wars, you made a critical error. Launching 2 wars at once halves your power, So while you should have had ~8 power, it got halved to 4, putting you on par with the nations you where attacking. So you can not conquer that land, becuase you did not win all of the land. You need at least 33% to collapse, you got ~15% of both nations. Now to why Sean thinks you launched another war. I gave you a 2 year war because you are still A)Paying Iberia B) Recovering from WW2 and C) putting your nation at risk. You could push and take about 20% from both, but it would only hurt you in the long run. It does. Sean is a mod and he acted in a way he thought was correct. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 01:03, February 27, 2015 (UTC) He acted in a way he though was correct you may uncross it, but pushing further into the Czech is only going to earn another 2 or 3 precent. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 20:23, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Viv2 That's the kinda stuff you shouldn't be saying man. This gets you a week on Viv2, unless Edge changes it. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 16:50, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Lemme start off by disproving the whole most powerful nations stuff. The Mongol Empire is a Tier 2 nation, and not the most powerful. The Mughals are not the most powerful either, Anglo-France and Poland are. We win our expansion wars because we bite off things that we CAN chew. It's not our fault you decide to attack two nations at once, of which one consists of mainly mountains. Just because we are successful doesnt mean we cheat. Too slow? We're not gonna pump out a new map every year smartass. And there HAVE been major map changes, mainly the Mongol conquerings Spoiling fun? The premise might seem like you can play this game without giving a shit and just declaring war on everything, but it does in fact keep in mind diplomacy and other stuff. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 16:59, February 28, 2015 (UTC) I never insulted you(unless you see smartass as an insult, in which case I am sorry and I hope you man up). As for the rest, not really tbh. Edge and I just know how to play this. You know why mods are successful? I once thought the same as you, thinking mods abused their powers to win. But let's face it, mods are almost always the better, more experienced players. Now of course, there have been mods who abuse their powers, and t is isnt always fair. But I can assure you, no such thing is happening in Viv2. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 18:07, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Yea you need to take a chill pill. We aren't riggning shit. You picked your wars, not us. Not my fault you lost. But because I must, let me go down and make a lift of why you have not been sucsesful. First, regarding us as cheaters. This is not even close to being true. If we where cheating, why did the Inca win anything? Secondly what would I gain by riging your wars against nations that I want to war with, like Iberia? Secondly, lake of maps. I take the fall for this. Been busy and haven't been able to makes maps. Third, regarding your attitude. Calm down. You are getting a warning for both Viv2 and the wiki. Next time you act with that attiutde, there will be conseuences. Almost 3 Maps Those are schedualed to come out every 10 or so years in game. Dax may already have plans so wait to see if he does. Do note that I am the official mapmaker. I make the normal maps. You can do the religious, phonetics and stuff like that. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 06:02, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Mate, you better come and help me, per the Open Door Policy. Sat is invading me, and I could be collapsed. This would let the others carve me up into colonies. If you help, I could probably let you hold on to the Shandong Peninsula for a while. But if you don't, then you could lose it. Spartian300 (talk) 08:08, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Copyright and Maps I am not sure what you are asking. Find a map on wikimedia or google and modifiy it. The only copyright issues that I know of is if you take them from another wikia and don't give it credit. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) Almost 3 started today ~Eon Don't listen to Spar, stay out of this. If you join you get destroyed too. If you remain out of this you will be allowed to keep Shandong. Don't fuck yourself up. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 08:09, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Dude, you hate fires right? Well, he is Russia. Are you gonna let him get more land? Spartian300 (talk) 09:11, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Rev, you think Chinese trade is worth one tiny fucking bit? I will trade with you. China is doomed. Stay out. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 09:16, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, right. If I get enough help from Britain AND Germany COMBINED, I could beat the lot of you. Rev, you need to stop Fires, Tech and Sta from getting so much land. This is the war that could stop fires from getting more land, and could help you get some land in the form of Indochina. Besides Tech, you're taking land from Scotty, and he isn't gonna like that. Spartian300 (talk) 09:19, March 10, 2015 (UTC) I am not actually. I forgot to mention it, but I found it hard to pinpoint the exact location of Scotty's stuff+I made it in class. I'm not taking anything from Scotty, but thanks for notifying me that i didn't say it yet. It's a big help :D. Rev, I'm warning you, stay out or die alongside China. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 09:22, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Rev, there is something called the Open Door Policy. It stopped the European powers from dividing China into colonies. That could happen, and you would not want that, come World War One. Spartian300 (talk) 09:30, March 10, 2015 (UTC) I'm genuinly offended you are calling me a European power. I'm Japan, smartass. And Fires is Russia, which isn't really a European power. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 09:33, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Also, this is Almost. The Open Door Policy most likely doesnt even exist. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 09:34, March 10, 2015 (UTC) It would be the one thing explaining why China isn't already divided up between everyone. Spartian300 (talk) 09:38, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Helping Out Simple: Don't get involved. At this point China is gonna go down for sure. Getting involved with them is like killing your Chinese holdings. You can't save them. No one can(holy fuck that sounds depressing as fuck) [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 19:27, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Also, don't ask Spar for help. I am on the winning side and the strongest power in Asia, apart from Russia. I know how you can keep your nation alive. Just stay out, let it happen. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 19:29, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Rev, what are you trying to accomplish??? China is doomed by next year. If you get involved, you would have to fight Japan, Russia, France, and possibly Italy and Austria Hungary. You don't want to go to war over this. Trust me. If you did, you would lose a lot of territory, and possibly collapse. Don't intervene, and you will lose no territory. Stop messing with matters that do not concern you or your nation --firesofdoom 21:25, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Claryifiyng as an unbaised observer So, to help you decide your course of action, I am going ti give you a timeline of events #Japan invaded China, and a close result ended in a phyric victory for China #Russia got involved, making the Japanese-Chinese fight closer and taking land #Year 2: France gets involved and invades. China continues to stand strong but is begining to collapse #Japan and Russia make further gains #Year 3:Japan and Russia attack urban centers in China. Russia takes Bejing and Japan attacks, but is thrown back Invading nations You need to wait for the algo before you can claim victory. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 02:08, March 12, 2015 (UTC) And that's where we are currently. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 21:27, March 10, 2015 (UTC) They replaced it with more plausible numbers, so your still going to war--firesofdoom 01:43, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Everything, including your deceleration of war, was crossed out and not fixed until the next year started, meaning that it started in 1904. Second, as I stated, I was told by Austria that he would be declaring war. if the next turn starts without him declaring war, then it will be fixed. But, if we want to go with your logic, than Austria hungry would be allowed to post late and thus would be in the war anyway. Uhhh excuse me? How is my algo Phony? and Secondly, by your logic again, Austria Hungry's turn is completly fine.Just because things don't go your way is no reason to get pissy. Your attitude is a major issue. Not just in Almost, but in Viv2 as well you had a habit of complaining when things didn't go your way. You have a poor mouth and have insulted me and tech before. Regardless of the result of this war, consider this your last warning. You keep this attitude up, and their will be consequences. ....AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA, OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH, HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You thought I invaded you because you didn't save me? Pfft. I invaded you because I the Poles won at Krakow. Spartian300 (talk) 23:55, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, but I'm not helping you in world war 1. With both Britain and Austria-hungry agenst you two, your pretty much screwed even with my help. (Ps, some advice: stop fighting in Poland, and you might not collapse. If you can) anyway, I am sorry I can't help, but I have no desire to destroy my nation over you. Sincere apologies ~fires --firesofdoom 03:07, March 13, 2015 (UTC) The Great War I have decided to join the war on the axis side after Sweden joined. Anyway, here a plot that may help you get back on your feet and help us win. 1) merge your two fronts agenst Poland into one, and offer them an NAP in witch no border changes would happen, and you would pay a few retributions. This may seem bad, but it will bring down your penalties from -66 to-36 2) well, basically continue fighting the Brits, the Austrians and the Norse. You will be able to beat Norway with Sweden attacking them, and Austria with me and Dax fighting them as well. After that the only problem would be the Brits. I was thinking I could help you with that, with 2 fronts, one agenst the Austrians, and one agents the Brits. I will not join until you respond to this message, so please do when you can. --firesofdoom 00:34, March 15, 2015 (UTC) The war is turning in our favor, but you must direct a coutner to French and British incursions. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 01:48, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Okay, we are working out peace terms on the treaty of Philadelphia page. Check it out --firesofdoom 22:32, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Idk I didn't remove you from Germany. ~Edge talk to Daxus.~Edge Maps and dead hand Okay so you are of course aware of the fact that the map In dead hand has a copyright issue, and as a result I can not use it. I have also noticed you have asked to be a mapmaker several times in different games. So, I'm adking you if you would like to be the mapmaker for dead hand. I only have 2 requirements: 1) it has roughly the same effect as the current map, with lots of unclaimed territory, and small nations 2) it has to be approved by me. And also, keep the Celtic alliance around, with more or less the same territory's it has now. Other than that, I do not care. Please get back to me on this. --firesofdoom 02:06, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Honestly I can't make a descison here without someone having to give something up. I would recommend picking a new nation. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 22:28, March 24, 2015 (UTC) I'd recommend you work something out with ace. Maybe he gets germany until say.. 1960. In the meantime, you pick a new nation and when 1960 comes along, you get germany back, and ace picks a new nation. Obviously I have little/no power in making this decision, but I think you and ace could work something out. -firesofdoom 22:35, March 24, 2015 (UTC) You were removed for a reason probably. Ace is Germany. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 06:32, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Hey,could you tell me when you will be done with the map? No pressure, but I would like it by Friday if at all possible. (Also, I'm aware you might be busy, so sorry if this is unreasonable) --firesofdoom 19:54, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Make it so parts of the map are not colonized, with mostly small nations. I'm thinking that 20 or so turns in you can expand into the unpopulated parts. Also, check the Dead hand page, as 2 new players have signed up with nations. Fit these nations in as you see fit. Thanks--firesofdoom 20:51, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Also, here what I was thinking you could base it off of Just a glitch, but I posted it on the dead hand page, so u can check there. --firesofdoom 20:57, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Sure, no problem. Also, hop on the chat if you are not busy. --ofdoom 23:07, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Rev, the map looks awesome! Just one thing: could you add a nation on the Baltic coast, and expand the one in Russia slightly. The one on the Baltic coaster would be for spar. Anyway, one more thing. In North America, have a US remmnat that takes up Colorado and a bit of the surrounding states. Other than that, the map was exactly what I wanted. --firesofdoom 00:06, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Also, 3-5 more nations throughout Europe would be appreciated, but doesn't need to be done. Okay, so rev, I won't be on this wiki until 9 this night(your time) so please keep making the map. A few more nations in Europe, and then the rest of the map.--firesofdoom 17:06, March 26, 2015 (UTC) I have 3 principle reasons for not joining. First, most map games made by new users die within 5 turns. Second, SSS:ND is going to be starting sometime in the near future. 3rd: Real Life is busy. ~Edge I love the maps! Real job. Also, if you are on, get on the chat please. --firesofdoom 01:53, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Game started. Make your move. --firesofdoom 02:32, March 29, 2015 (UTC) SSS3 You reserved Florida, and no. I will probably handle most of the map making This is Edge, . Hit him up. 01:26, April 7, 2015 (UTC) No No Morgan Freemen but With A Lamer Voice (talk) 21:48, April 7, 2015 (UTC) No Morgan Freemen but With A Lamer Voice (talk) 21:07, April 13, 2015 (UTC) SSS3 Has started. So Your nation has it's armed forces positioned on your northern border. That is about it. #PraiseRoosevelt. 00:43, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Because it's asbolutley ridiculouse Daxus the Harbinger of Lameness (talk) 00:06, April 26, 2015 (UTC) It's not just "rediculous," but it's ABSOLUTELY rediculous. Daxus the Harbinger of Lameness (talk) 00:15, April 26, 2015 (UTC) RE: Request You will have to talk to LightningLynx98 about this, he is my map maker. Have a nice day! Kaori, The New Tokyo Native (talk) 01:42, May 5, 2015 (UTC) No, sorry Daxus the Harbinger of Lameness (talk) 00:31, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Pacific Chaos Event Hey rev, i need your vote in Pacific Chaos. Thanks! Kaori, The New Tokyo Native (talk) 01:40, May 6, 2015 (UTC) RE: Moderator request You're welcome to help me make the maps and moderate, but after I finish the original! —'The Tim Man' (IH • GC • TSW • AH • ' )' 23:13, June 8, 2015 (UTC) :Well, I'd like to be the main mapmaker, since I know exactly how I want things to work with the maps, but I can teach you what I need from the maps and then you can be the co-mapmaker! —'The Tim Man' (IH • GC • TSW • AH • ' )' 23:18, June 8, 2015 (UTC) RE:Mod Request Alright, you can be a mod and the mapmaker. Kaori, The New Tokyo Native (talk) 20:01, June 9, 2015 (UTC) New World reminder Hello Revolution! The launch date has been moved to June 14th, so this is just a reminder that New World (Map Game) begins tomorrow at 2230 UTC! Are you ready? —'The Tim Man' (IH • GC • TSW • AH • ' )' 09:02, June 13, 2015 (UTC) New World WARNING You have not yet posted on New World. If you do not post by the end of 992.5 (Friday 19 June 2230 UTC) you will be removed from the game. Thank you. —'The Tim Man' (IH • GC • TSW • AH • ' )' 01:25, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Los Dios de Muertos has started. #PraiseRoosevelt. 14:13, June 22, 2015 (UTC) 'War of the Nations' It has begun! News http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/New_World_(Map_Game) has a had new player join as a new nation. A move by your nation may be needed soon.Oniontree1 (talk) 22:51, July 29, 2015 (UTC) about the map game sure, you can join as france also about mapmaking; if a country invades another make the invaded territory be in a lighter/darker shade of the country's color, like with russia's invasion of germany on the current map oh, ok about the mod thing, post an application on my talk page --Claus the Mighty (talk) 23:16, August 8, 2015 (UTC) like if ur credible or not what do you mean by algorithm considering that I don't have reliable military statistics for each nation in 1914, it mostly relies on military strategies over anything what about the application? oh. i didn't notice it xD also how do you know the other guy lacks experience? I have less than a month on the wiki and less than 50 edits :P yes oh ok I see why you did that i thought WWI really picked up pace after the german invasion of france? Seeing as you're probably the game's creator/ a mod, could you please monitor the plausibility of the actions taken by almost every single player? To start off, France and it's citizens hated ''Germany. Their leader declaring war on me (the Brits) would absolutely throw the country into chaos. The French wanted Alsace-Lorraine back, not to get England back, and any action seen as favorable to Germany ''will ''be seen as an act of treason against France by it's people, especially if it was their own president. The U.S invasion of Canada is probably plausible, but not to that extent. Millions of conscripted soldiers attacking a country/empire/state they started to grow close with, with no appropriate reason whatsoever should definitely anger the American populace. I mean, you randomly invade a country with 2 million soldiers WITHOUT A CAUSE. I never "Pearl Harbor'ed" America, and mod events should DEFINITELY state the undoubtable unrest in France and America. Another things is the German invasion of my Indian and Oceanian countries. You don't need an algo for that, just common sense. Germany could not, in no way whatsover, be able to send millions of troops across Russia or Middle East to invade India IN A FEW MONTHS. Any German invasion attempts of Australia from New Guinea, well, he could try that if he wants. You saw the first turn of the game, and the second turn was basically the same. the only thing I ask of you and the mods is to keep the game plausible, and downright retcon any ridiculous events. Erizium (talk) should we restart the map game? the other mod brought up that idea and I think its a good idea as its terribly implausible its only a single turn you're banned for. and besides, you were being terribly implausible...france had an extremely anti german society and loved the uk at that point ok fine. just don't make france betray her allies and join a country that it hates for no reason War of the Nations Alright, thx. I'll see to it. [[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin: Destroyer of worlds']] Topkek m8 17:57, August 11, 2015 (UTC) '''You where invaded on multiple fronts and toppled. #PraiseRoosevelt.' let's get on chat and talk things over concerning our war with toby. Spartian300 (talk) 20:52, August 13, 2015 (UTC) you have my permisson to edit it after I mod respond for new jersey Can we be allies please? I feel like Toby and Scar may try to pull some shit. Spartian300 (talk) 12:55, August 14, 2015 (UTC) 500,000 is the max you can support with your industry and population. Doesn't matter if you got NYC back. #PraiseRoosevelt. i need you on chat ASAP(MGW chat) [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is FIRES]] 20:46, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Fires just wants me dead because he is scared of me. #PraiseRoosevelt. Get on chat, now. We need to talk. Spartian300 (talk) 17:30, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Don't fight the NAU. Just fight Edge and Nathan. Spartian300 (talk) 22:56, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Pennsylvania has more military infrastructure and schools, as well as the man power, to support the army size I deployed. Because I collapse you on my own. #PraiseRoosevelt. 01:46, August 19, 2015 (UTC) 2015 Map Game Sure, but u have to sign up as a bold nation to be a mod. U will be rank 4. Awesome history 28 (talk) 11:14, August 19, 2015 (UTC) If u know how to do algorithms then please say on the pages talk page. We can't start without it. Thanks, Awesome history 28 (talk) 17:34, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Please can u do the colours for the map. The game will begin on the 22nd September 2015. Sorry for the wait. Awesome history 28 (talk) 15:00, September 16, 2015 (UTC) sure #PraiseRoosevelt. Life After Death Starts October First Almost 4 I would advise against picking China. Conflict with Japan is pretty much garunteed. Plus we need a France player and France is in a much better postion than OTL. ~Edge Almost 4 has started! Ravaged World (Map Game) I found the abandoned game and contiuned to develop it. Would you like to rejoin? Ravaged World (Map Game) atarts at 23.00 UTC today. Christina Pill (talk) 14:34, December 16, 2015 (UTC) It has started.Christina Pill (talk) 02:35, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Welcome to the game.Christina Pill (talk) 11:39, December 21, 2015 (UTC) World At War II The Game shall begin Tomorrow at 6:30 PM Central Time. Hope to see everyone [[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin, Destroyer of Memes']] The World At War, II The Game has Begun [http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/User:Fireurchin Fireurchin, Destroyer of Memes] It has started.Christina Pill (talk) 18:27, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Ravaged World- Part 1 (Map Game) reboot Anyone who was in the past version was a victim of a sudden and early re-boot. For this reason they will be automaticly refunded and are singed up as their former nations in this game as long as they posted once or more.Christina Pill (talk) Ravaged world- the Hitlerian hell (map game) It starts on February 2nd.Christina Pill (talk) 22:52, January 20, 2016 (UTC) It has just started.Christina Pill (talk) 18:47, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Brave New World It starts Monday. #PraiseRoosevelt.